


Lonely one shot.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Frank is 25 and Gerard is 30. Thanks for reading.





	Lonely one shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Frank is 25 and Gerard is 30. Thanks for reading.

"Is this seat taken?"I glanced at the guy talking before shrugging, looking back to my beer bottle.  
"Long day huh?"  
I nodded  
"I get that. Gerard"he smiled, i scribbled Frank down, passing it to him.  
"Oh cant you talk?"  
I shrugged again before taking a drink  
"Wanna get out off here?"he mumbled and i looked at him, taking another drink  
"Look were both lonely as fuck. We dont have to be tonight"  
I bit my lip and pulled out some fresh paper.  
"Im trans"i scribbled down, passing it to him  
"Oh"he whispered  
"Well the offers still there?"  
I looked at him again before nodding  
"Yeah? Ive got some vodka at mine?"  
I shook my head  
"My place"i wrote and he shrugged  
"Thats cool"  
I got up, pushing through the crowd until we made it outside  
"Is it far?"  
I shook my head, already starting walking  
"Were you born mute?"  
I shook my head  
"So can you talk and choose not to or-"  
I nodded again  
"Thats okay"he said and i lead him into an alley  
"This isnt creepy"he mumbled and i grinned, unlocking the side door  
"Wait a tattoo shop?"  
I pointed up before locking the door after him. I lead him up the stairs, turning on the light for sweet pea to run at us. I scratched her head before going into the kitchen  
"Oh hi, arent you a gorgeous girl?"he grinned to her. I took out a half full bottle of vodka, pouring two drinks and drinking mine straight before refilling. I tapped his shoulder, holding up a bottle of day old coke. He nodded and smiled, taking the drink when i handed it to him  
"Im going to have a nosey in your livingroom okay? See what your like?"  
I nodded and downed my drink as soon as he left. I was being silly, i had never did anything like this before or even been with a guy. He came back in a moment later, setting down his drink  
"Punk rock, i can dig that"  
I smiled and he took a few steps closer until i was pressed against the counter, his hand cominf up to my neck as he kissed me, i kissed back slowly, only moving my arms to sit on his waist "Have you done this before? Like not the random part but just in general?" I shook my head and he kissrd me slowly again. We made out for what felt like years standing in my kitchen, sweet pea running around our legs. "Bedroom?"he whispered as he broke apart and i nodded, biting on my lip. I lead him in, shutring the door before sweet pea followed and he shrugged off his jacket, kissing me again, fast and deep this time. I moaned against him pulling him into me, he paused to pull of his top and i ran my hands down the smooth pale skin "Oh the bed" I got on and met his kiss and he crawled on top of me, his hands pushed up my top, digging his nails into the skin of my stomach, i let him pull it off, amd he licked the scarred skin where my breasts use to be "so many tattoos"he whispered and i hummed, he pushed his hands down my jeans, resting on my pubic hair as he kissed at my neck again. I gasped as he moved his hand lower, gently touching the outter lips. Foreplay seemed to last for hours until he was finally rolling a condom onto his dick, i held my breath as he pushed in before gasping, it was slow until i wrapped my legs around his waist before it was hard and fast and desperate for a realease. We came today, gasping into eachothers mouths as he rode through it, he pulled out, rolling over onto his back before lookibg at me, covered in sweat "Can i stay?"he asked and i nodded, sitting up to light a smoke. His fingers ran down my back mindlessly as we passed the smoke back and forth in silence. He got up, going into the bathroom and i quickly pulled on boxers, curling up facing the wall. He got in, his arm snaking his way around my waist "Okay?"i nodded and passed out quickly. I woke up to my alarm blaring and i turned it ofd, groaning at my head. I got up and got dressed quickly, looking at Gerard and sighing before shutting the bedroom door, i put some food on sweetpeas bowel before filling my mug with cofdee and going downstairs to open shop. Gerard appeared an hour later when i was tattooing somebody. "Hey uh i left my number up there if you want to give me a text" I reloaded the gun with ink, looking at him. I nodded and smiled "Bye Frankie"he whispered and i held up a gloved hand to wave before going back to doing the outline of an anchor. After closing up shop i went upstairs as my mom rang. The only person in the world i spoke to. "Hey mom"i said, my voice craking "Hi baby boy, anything new?' "Nah mom nothing"i hummed "You?" We talked for over an hour before she had to go and i sighrd, lonelyness stepping in again. I had a few beers before grabbing Gerards number. "Totally not a booty call. Want to hang out?"i text and got a text a few minutes later "Brothers birthday, in the same bar as last night if youre up for it" I showered and got dressed quickly before leaving. Gerard was outside the bar with a group of people. "Oh hey"he hugged me "This is Frank, hes uh mute" I waved my fingers "Thats mikey my brother, his partner Ray and thats Bob" I smiled and nodded. Mikey raised his hand and started signing. "Hey man. Whats up"he sighed and i grinned. "Happy birthday"i signed back and he grinned "You can sign?"Gerard asked looking at Mikey, he shrugged "I work with kids, i need to be able too"he said outloud "Are you deaf?"he signed and i shook my head "PSTD mute"i replied and he nodded "Lets go in"Gerard said softly, his hand on my lpwer back. Drinks kept appearing in front of me and Mikeg stopped signing "Im way to drunk. But i can understand yoy"he grinned and i smiled "Smoke?"gerard whispered in my ear and i nodded, leading him out. I lit up quickly and he shoved me into the wall, his mouth on mine. I kissed back, my hands limp at my sides "Im glad you text" I grinned "You got your notebook?" I shook my head "What age are you?" I took out my licence "25"he hummed and i nodded "Im honestly shy as fuck sober, im sorry if i was weird earlier" I shrugged and smiled "Was work okay?" I nodded "Thats good"he grinned, kissing me again. We went back inside after, listening to the beat of the drums "Good band?" He shrugged "Wait youre frank iero, i knew your face"Ray said and i nodded "Shit you remember pency prep?"he said to Mikey and i smiled "Shit yeah, ive got the album" I smiled "Are you in anymore bands?' I held up 1 finger before signing guitar "He plays guitar"Mikey said "You have such a unique voice"Ray said and i smiled "What are we talking about?"gerard handed me a fresh drink "Frank use to be a singer" He raised his eyebrow "Shit like what 5 years ago? I wonderr what happened you guys"Ray said and i pointed to my chest "Youve been mute for 5 years?" I noddrd and shrugged "Personal but why did you stop?"Ray asked "He has PTSD"Mikey filled in and i nodded "Im sorry"Ray said and i smiled. "Tell Gerard Lets dance"i signed "He wants to dance, G" Gerard grinned, finishinf off his drink before getting up, moving onto the packed dance floor. I wrapped my arms arou d his neck "Im sorry i dont sign"he said and i frowned "Youre gorgeous, i wish i could talk to you properly" I took out my phone "I can text"i held up and he smiled "Do yiu miss speaking?" "I can, i just choose not too"i texted "Do you talk to anyone?" "Mom"i texted and he smiled "Work tomorrow?" I nodded "Is it your shop?" I grinned and nodded "How does it work when you cant talk?" "I have a secretary for it"i texted and he hummed, pulling me in to kiss me softly "Shots?" I nodded and smiled "Okay lets go"he said, tugging me out. He ordered two shots of sambuca and i sunk it at the same time as him. He grinned at me and i blushed "Hey assholes, were going for food"bob said "Coming"he hummed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders to lead me out. We went to a 24 hour dinner and everyone ordered until it came to md "Do you want me to order?"mikey whispered and i nodded, signing "vegan pancakes, black coffee" He repeates it to her "How do i make vegan pancakes?" "No egg or butter, banana and peanutbutter"i signed and he replayed it back. She nodded amd smiled "So frank what do you do?"Bob said and i pointed to my tattoos "You any good?"he said and i nodded "Wheres your shop?" "Railway road, 4th avenue"gerard said and Bob raised an eye "How do you know eachother anyway?" Gerard turned bright red and i grinned "Yous fucked oh my god"Mikey said and i nodded "Do you make noise?" "Jesus how much alcohol is in you?"Gerard laughed "Just curious" "Nah hes just moitionless"gerard joked "Youre a top? You, mr. Fairy?"Mikey said and i laughed "You laugh"Gerard said and i snorted, nodding "Mind your business Way"he said and mikey smirked. My pancakes were set infront of me and she looked at Mikey as she said "I tried my best. He can send them back if needed"she said "Hes not deaf"mikey said and she blushed looking at me "Sorry"she said handed out the rest of the food and drinks. I ate slowly, listening to their convorsations as Gerards hand came up to rest above my knee, his fingers tapping every so often. "Were having a house party at mine, just us guys, want to come?" I bit my lip "Work"i signed. "Ill drop you off in the morning" I nodded and smiled "Cool lets go"Mikey paid the entire tables bill, before leading us out. He rang a taxi "When did you get the operation?'Gerard said and i looked at him "What?"i mouthed "Like chest?" I held up 6 fingers "Years?" I shook my head "Months?" I nodded and smiled "Are you ever going to uh fully transition?" I shook my head "Thats cool"he hummed bumping shoulders with me. I grinned and got in as the taxi pulled up. 10 minutes later we were piling out of the taxi into the semidetached house. Ray unlocked the door "Baby, go get the record player"Mikey kissed him softly and i smiled. Mikey lay on the sofa and i Sat down next to Gerard "I wish i could talk to you"i typed ans showed him "Yeah me too Frankie" A few hours later we crashed, gerard spooning in close. I sighed against the pillow before fallinf asleep. I woke up to my alarm "Fuck"i mouthed, realising how late i was. I got up quickly, shaking Gerard awake "Whats wrong?" I tapped my watch "Oh shit, hold on"he got up, going into the kitchen "Ill take you" I got into the car and Gerard drove "Last night was fun" I nodded and smiled "See you soon Frankie" He leaned over and gave me a soft kiss. I waved, getting out to open shop. I opened and set up quicklu, just in time for my first customer. I sighed as i pulled on gloves, settling in for the day. By the time i was done, i was exhausted ans went straight upstairs, lying on the sofa. "Whats your favourite movie?"gerard had text "Bettlejuice, you?" "Harry potter, favourite colour?" "Red, you?" "Black. Will you ever speak to me?" I sighed "Ive been working with my secretary for a year and havent said a word to her"i text back ":c"was the only reply i got, i showered before climbing into bed, passing out straight away. My life had a routeen ans it never changed. Got dressed for work, fed sweetpea, go downstairs, come up, shower and pass out. When i woke up i pulled on a hoodie and jeans as i got Sweetpeas lease. I put it on her, grabbing my smokes and walked downstairs. I lead her to the dog park, letting her off the hook. "Totally not stalking you" I turned and laughed at a blushing Gerard "Hi"he said and i waved "Im on my way to a stupid work meeting, im still hungover" I smiled "Ibetter go"he smiled before petting sweetpea and kissing my cheek. Months went by of meeting up with Gerard atleast 4 times a week.i became friends withall of them quickly. Gerard knocked on my door on halloween grinning. "Happy birthday. Will you be my boyfriend?"he signed slowly and my heart melted, throwing my arms around him. He laughed kissing my cheek. "Thats all i know"he whispered and i kissed him. I coughed "Yes" i whispered, my voice unsteady "You spoke!"he shouted kissing me again and i grinned "Hi Gerard"I whispered quietly and he kicked the door shut, leading me into the room as i laughed. He pushed me up against the door, kissing my neck. I heard a knock at the door "Ignore it"he whispered "Its my mom"i whispered, kissing him before going out to open it "Happy birthday baby!"she squeales, kissing my face. I laughed "Hi mom"i grinned "Hi my other baby"she scratched sweetpeas head "Uh hello stranger" I glaced at gerard, pointing to my hair and he ran a hand through his blushing "Hi mrs. Iero" "Frank why is there a gorgeous young thing coming out of your room?" I snorted "This is Gerard' She stared "And yoyre speaking" I shrugged "Im taking it your gay?"she laughed "Surprise!"i said and she grinned "Uh ill go-" "Dont be silly i need to get to know the boy who broke franks 5 year silence" "Um okay" "Beer? Coffee? No milk in"i said "Coffee" I glanced at Gerard "Anything" I nodded, going into the kitchen to grab two beers and a coffee "Are you going to start performing again?" "Jesus mom, i litreally just spoke to G 20 minutes ago. I dont know if ill be able to do it to anyone else, nevermind a crowd of strangers"i whispered and she hummed "Have you seen Franks band?" "He said not to"he blushed and i sighed "Yes mom ill play the CD later"i mumbled and she grinned, mom left around five and gerard pulled me onto his lip, kissing me deeply as i moaned, his hands already tuggiing at my top. I pulled it over my head, the rest of ohr clothes following soon after. He wrapped the blanket from the back of the sofa around our waists, his mouth moving to my neck. "You got a condom?"i whispered "Youre birth control should have kicked in, im clean i promise"he whispered looking up at me, i nodded, biting on my lip as i positioned him against me. I slid down slowly and moaned "Fuck frankie" He lay his head against my chest, his tongue running over my nipple as i started to move slowly. "Fuck Gee"i whispered and he kissed me "Its so fucking good to hear you"he whispered softly and i moaned, starting to move faster as he met my hips, thrusting in deep. I gasped "Who is it?"Gerard shouted and i froze "Us let us in or ill pick the lock" "Give us 5 minutes!"he shouted "Fine, 5 minutes on the dot!" He flipped us over, pounding into me hard and fast and i moaned, gripping into his hair. His thrusts became slower and clumsy before he pulled out, spilling against my thigh. He moaned into my mouth, pushing back in to ride it out. I kept kissing him, my body felt like it was on fire. He pulled back, kissing at my neck gently before getting up and pulling on his jeans "Ill get you some tissue"he whispered and i hummed, lettimg the blanket fall over my waist. I let gerard clean me up quickly before i got into my boxerd just as the door opened "I can pick a lock and its been 10 minutes"mikey said and i rolled my eyes and laughed "Oh, what happened to your chest?"Mikey said I pulled on a top quickly befoee going into my bedroom and slamming the door, locking it "Fuck"i whispered resting my head in my hands "Baby let me in"Gerard whispered and i turned the lock, he hugged me as soon as he came in, holding me against his chest "Youre doing so well baby" "Not anymore"i whispered and he sighed "None of the guys are transphobic" I sighed "Yeah but that doesnt mean they have to know!" "You have to tell them"he whispered "You can, im going to nao"i whispered "No, were going to get drunk and hell and celebrate another year of you on this planet, okay? Ill warn nobody to even mention it okay?" I sighed and nodded "Gonna shower"i whispered and he kissed me, closing the door behind him. When i went out, mikey looked upset "Frank ive already had a few drinks in me, i didnt even think im so sorry"he said getting up to hug up, i hugged back nodding "Its okay"i signed and he sighed "Here babe"I accepted the glass of Gerard before sitting next to him. Everyone was quiet besides Gerard rambling on about halloween make up. I tapped mikeys shoulder "Stop being fucking asses"i signed and he sighed "He said stop being an ass to us, i just feel terrible" "Shit happens, move the fuck on"i signed and he nodded "I call being a vampire!"Mikey said "No, ive already got the teeth"Geraed grinned showing his tiny teeth "Fine whatever"mikey mumbled and i grinned "What do you want to be baby?" I went over to my movie collection, pulling out Frankenstein and grinning. Gerard smiles and kissed me as i sat down. Everyone talked away about their costumes as i let myself relax into Gerards side. An hour later, just was up in my face, painting me green "Im not going to be able to kiss you"he whispered and i stuck out my tongue "Green not your colour?"i smirked "Nah drains me out" I laughed "Frank speaks"Ray said and i felt my chest clench "Only to me"he whispered as he started painting my eyebrows "Uh okau"he whispered going out "Hes going to take it personally, ignore it" I nodded "When did you learn sign language?" "When i went mute, i carried my notebook everywhere until i met a deaf kid called John. He taught me"i whispered "Do you still talk to him?" "He moved"i whispered and he hummed. "Close your eyes" I did, and felt the sponge jump over my eyes. I grinned "How have i known you for 6 months?"i whispered "Time flies when your having fun yooo"he said and i laughed "How did it take you six months to ask me out?" "Shut the fuck up, i thought we were and mikey said no you have to ask him to be offical not just not bang anyone else" I laughed "You havent right?"he whispered after "The mute who was a virgin?"i snorted "Shut up, youre bangable" "Youre dating me you have to say that" "Open"he said and i looked at him "Its the truth shut up"he grinned "fuck ill never get over being able to hear your voice. What happened that you lost it?" I took a drink "I got PTSD" "But why?"he whispered "I nearly died, i got beat up after one of my gigs because people didnt like the lyrics" "They obviously did baby, you use to play sell out shows" "How do you know that?"i blushed "You said not to google pency prep, i didnt, i googled Frank Iero" I snorted "Nerd" "Leathermouths lyrics are so fucked up theyre amazing" I smiled "Do you still write?" I shrugged "Writing became a chore when i always have to do it anyway, and when im alone i dont sing or talk unless sweetpea is being a bitch" He smiled "Think your done gorgeous" I jumped off the table, looking in the mirror "Shit gee"i whispered and he smiled "Mikey!" I kissed his cheek, leaving black in its place before going out to Bob, he was putting on a record "I realised i never heard your voice so" Leathermouth started playong and i relaxed into the music "I know G said not to mention it. But my sibling is trans, can you help me understand?" I nodded "So they was born a dude" I nodded "So now do i refer to them as she?" I nodded "Shes 16, struggling so badly" I nodded "Could i maybe give her your number?" I smiled and nodded "Text only"i wrote and showed him. He nodded "Okay thank you" I smiled "Ans like does she need anything? Is there even bras like that?" I nodded "You can buy them online. Lile a sports bra with implants in them"i wrote before showing him "And also corsets if she wants hips"i added "And like how much does surgery cost?" I pointed to my chest and he nodded "Cost me over 6 grand for it. I went to Ireland. Cheaper"i wrote "How much cheaper?" "Alot, but not sure about implants, theyd cost alot more i think" He noddrd "Sometimes trans people dont want to operate, some are fine as long as theyre hidden. Like i dont want a dick, im not going to have a dick. You need to ask your sister how she feels about her body personally. Either way shes still trans, theres just different types" I handed him the copy and he sighed and nodded "Im so glad i can talk to someone about this"he said and i smiled and nodded "Shir these lyrics are dark" I grinned and nodded. It wasnt long aftee i was on gerards back as we walked to the club. I kissed his neck ans he laughed "Youre growing a beard"he said and i licked his neck "Wait are you on hormones?"he asked and i bit down "Nice totally know the answer" "You dont need to"i whispered into his ear before biting down "Totally a yes" "Im not, im just naturally a hairy fucker"i bit down again and he snorted "Right monkey, get down"mikey laughed as we made in to the front door. I jumped down and grinned, kissing gerard. Everyone bought me drinks and before i knew it i was plastered, not being able to even see straight. Gerard held onto me tightly. "Thank you" He looked at me "For what?" "Taking a chance on a freak" He frowned "Youre not a freak"he whispered ans i kissed his cheek "Lets dance"i said and he laughed "Okay, come on drunky" I pulled him onto the dance floor and kissed him, long and slow until i was pulled from behind "Noone wants to fucking see that"a guy shouted in my face and i growled "Fuck you man"Gerard said "Speaking for your fairy?"he snorted and i swung my fist without thinking "Frank!"gerard dragged mw back and i spat at the guy on the floor, pushing my way out of the crowd. "Whats wrong with you?"he snapped and i rolled my shoulders "Frank dont fucking ignore me"he said and i turned to face him, crowding into his face "I dont need someone to talk for me"i growled "Fucking fine whatever"He shoved past me, going out the front door. I followed "Dont fucking walk away" "Dont try to intimidate me"he shouted "How fucking dare you even think about it"he added "Youre acting like my mom!"i said "Frank you dont fucking speak, you cant just stare the asshole down" "Fuck off, im speaking right fucking now"i snapped "You go in there and order your drink, then ill be fucking impressed" I froze "Fuck you Gerard" I shoved past him before walking home. Locking the door as soon as i got in. "This is why we dont get attached!"i shouted at a scared sweetpea "Sorry, come here baby, come to bed"i turned of the lights as she followed, climbing up on my bed. I passed out in seconds. I woke up to sweet pea barking at the door only ti hear a knock a second later. I got up and opened the front door "What happened?"Mikey said and i sighed "He was being a fucking ass"i said and he froze "Frank you spoke" I frowned "What the fuck"i whispered "Dude this is good! Youre angry so youre body just wants to argue! Youre speaking!"he hugged me and i snorted "Youre brothers an asshole" "You got up in his face" "Im always in his fucking face"i said and he sighed "It was different"he said and i sighed "He told me i couldnt even order my own drink, so speaking to him doesnt matter" "Ofcourse it does. You trust him" I sighed and shrugged "Youre texting Ray" "I want to test the speaking" "Asshole"i muttered, "Gonna shower i stink"i said before going into the bathroom. I showered quickly chsnging into my pjs "Bob too?"i laughed and they stared at me "Oh"i whispered and mikey grinned "This is so school! Say banana" I frowned "Banana" Ray grinned "Weirdo"i whispered, sitting down and lighting a cigarette "Okay so whats the plan to fix you and Gerard?" "Why are we broken up?" "Gerards dramatic"Mikey hummed and i frowned "Fuck him then" Mikey punched my shoulder "Ow shit!"i shouted gripping it. "Hes my brother, hes in love with you, dont be an ass" I sighed "He knows he shouldnt have said the last comment. He was drunk, just like you Iero" I frowned "He was treating me like a baby" "Because he cares"Mikey said and i sighed "Go see him" "I dont know his address"i said and Mikey frowned "Thats weird"he said and i shrugged "Easy to come here so i can work the next morning" "Get changed ill drive" "Im hungover, whats wrong with this?" Mikey rolled hid eyes "Fine get shoes on" I pulled them on and grabbed my keys, following them out. "He went home by himself?" Mikey hummed "Left after you" I nodded ans he drove for a while before pulling up to a big two story house "He lives here?" Mikey nodded "Hes sucessful with his art" "I know but shit"i whispered "Get rhe fuck out"mikey shoved me and i sighed, walking up to the door. I rang the doorbell and heard shuffling before the door opened. G was standing in his boxers, looking like he just woke up "Hi"i whispered "Hi"he said ans i sighed "Can i come in?" He nodded and moved so i could get past, hutting the door behind mr "I didnt mean to try to intimidate you. Its a habit when im angry, its better to just let me cool off"i whispered and he sighed, nodding and going into the kitchen. I followed "Nice house" "Thanks"he mumbled as he put a coffee mug next to me. I took a drink "Stop being an ass"i snapped after a minute of silence. "Im half asleep and hungover, give me a minute fuck"he replied and i sighed "This is why i dont get close to people, fuck you and fuck your shitty moods" He grabbed my wrist "Shut the fuck up Frank, jesus go back to not talking to me if youre going to pick at everything" I froze "Dont cime near me ever again"i shoved him away, slamming the door as i left. I got into mikeys car "Drive"i signed "Not the sign i was hoping for"Mikey said pullig out. I pulled my legs up to my chest as i felt tears begin to fall. "What did he do?"bob asked and i sniffed "Youre not going home like this"he said and i nodded "He told me to stop talking to him, basically it would be better if i was mute"i scribbled it down on the back of Mikeys book. Handing it back to bob "Gerard said it was better when he was mute"bob read "Dont let him ruin your progress"Ray said and i cried harder "Fuck your stupid ass brother"i finally said "Amen to that Frank"Mikey sighed "Who wants to get drunk again?"he added and i snorted as he pulled up to his "Yes"i whispered and he grinned. A couple of vodkas later i was playing xbox with Bob, shoving him every few minutes "Fuck off iero"he whined and i grinned, winning the race. "Dude your phone is going crazy"mikey said and i caught it as he threw it "Where the fuck are you?" "Dont walk away" "It was one fight youre being crazy" All from Gerard. "Youre brother is a fucking asshole, does he think he own me or what?"i showed it to Mikey who sighed "Gerard gets obsessed, its why hes been single for so long he freaks people out without meaning it" "No shit"i muttered taking a long drink "Hes going to come here looking for you"Ray said "Fuckin let him"i sighed and started a new game. An hour later gerard turned up. "Can we talk Frankie?"he whispered and i downed my drink, stealing bobs too before getting up, pushing past him into the kitchen. "I didnt mean the way it came out this morning, it takes me ages to wake up and im always cranky as hell""he whispered "Youre an asshole" "You know that"he sighed "Im so glad you trust me enough to talk to me, i dont want us to go, i love you" "I love you too"i whispered, looking at my shoes "Please dont be mad"he whispered and i sighed "You ever speak to me that way again and itll be youre nose i break. Done with that shit alrigjt?" He nodded, opening his arms for me and i slowly went in, hugging back. He kissed me softly "I love you Frankie" I hummed, shutting my eyes against his chest. It was 6 months later thay i was backstage of a local Punk club, my hands shaking and my throat burning "Leathermouth, youre up!" I took a mouthful of beer before following the guys out. I looked out at the massive crowd, and spitted the gang up the front. "Were leathermouth, and were here to fuck shit up"i shouted, wrapping the cord up around my arm. The music started and i grinned out at gerard, so thankfully for that drunken night in a bar that brought two lonely fuckers together. -the end-


End file.
